


Hands

by codename_bewareofthefangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best mom, Car Accidents, Central couple is Kuroken, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship between teammates, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Kenma is a badass, Kenma really loves Kuroo, M/M, Medically improbable, Not so angst, Reunions, Side mention of Nishinoya, Sweet, They Deserve This, University, Waiting, frienship, long waited kiss, tears of joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codename_bewareofthefangirl/pseuds/codename_bewareofthefangirl
Summary: He and Kenma should have started their life together as university’s students, after a difficult year of distance-relationship.  They had waited for those days. They had planned them. They had wanted them.And now they were gone, like dust in the wind. Like a childish dream.“Don’t leave me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey! Nice to meet you all!  
> This is my first official work in English, so feel free to point out the mistakes (I’ve a long way to go) I warn you that from a medical point of view this story is absolutely impossible, but damn! It’s a fanfiction! So I did it anyway u.u  
> I wrote it because I believe that certain types of love can achieve the impossible. And KuroKen is a couple that I see so strongly connected that they could never leave each other. No matter what.  
> Hope you enjoy it ~

_Hands_

_June_

 

Kuroo had always said to Kenma to stop playing games when walking down the streets. He had repeated it so many, many times. He had repeated it even if Kenma would answer annoyed that he seemed a nagging mother instead of his boyfriend. He had repeated it million times.

So, why did it happen?

Kuroo could only look at Kenma’s body lying on the asphalt, with his eyes wide open, incapable of processing it.

It was his fault. It was only his fault.

Kuroo was the one who hadn’t looked properly, too busy picking on his annoyed boyfriend, few steps behind him. He had crossed the street laughing like a wild monkey because, damn, he hadn’t seen his kitten for three weeks. He was so happy, so giddy. He could only think about their lovely afternoon in Kenma’s room, relaxing in each other’s arms.

So Kuroo hadn’t seen the car.

But Kenma had. Always focused on his game, always living in his own world Kenma had.

In a moment, Kenma’s hands had been on his back and he had pushed away Kuroo before it was too late.

Now he was lying there, people screaming and calling ambulances…Kuroo couldn’t move an inch of his body. It was impossible. It was impossible.

Then something broke down inside him. He called his name trying to get up, trying to reach him.

Trying to save him.

 

_September_

 

Kuroo walked into the white room with his usual grin.

“Hey Kitten! Your number one is finally here!” he chirped leaving his coat on a chair, “I finally brought you the repaired console and even some pudding, in case you were hungry! How are you doing today?” he asked sinking on the mattress of the white, white bed.

No answer.

“You know?” the raven continued to speak, unfazed, “You were right! They really called me! I still can’t believe it! I’m going to play in the Japan Youth Volleyball Team. Man, I’m gonna be with Ushiwaka, Oikawa, Bokuto…our team is gonna be as crazy as unbeatable." He laughed softly, stretching his long limbs like a cat.

No answer.

Kuroo sighed, his eyes lovingly caressing Kenma, who was sleeping in the hospital bed with a peaceful expression. The same he would have when he fell asleep in Kuroo’s embrace. However, he’d slept for four months now, without waking up once. _Nothing is wrong,_ they said; _we have to wait,_ they added. And he was waiting, feeling in his bones every second he spent without him.

“Today would have been your first day in university…” he murmured as his voice lost the forced happiness, “You would have loved our new apartment. I bought an enormous Tv with an HD screen to play your games. I’m the best boyfriend ever, am I?” Kuroo asked tracing the line of his cheekbone with a finger, “Bokuto already begged me to use it, but don’t worry Kitten: you’re going to be the first. Even because Akaashi to calm him down has already promised to buy him one too. Thinking about it, we’re going to have to fix some rules: I don’t want you to stop studying completely, or to neglect me, in favor of the console. We both know sometimes you’re like a drug addicted.”

Still silent.

If Kuroo focused, he could hear Kenma’ slight breath escaping the thin lips.

“But if I have to be honest,” he continued trying to smirk, while squeezing his boyfriend’s little hand between his, “The apartment’s too big for one person and I’m definitely too lazy to keep it tidy when you’re not around. I feel lonely walking around the rooms without hearing you pushing the buttons on your console. When are you going to come back? I really, really miss you.” his voice cracked on the last words. Kuroo brought one hand to cover his watery eyes.

“Sorry Kitten, you know I’m emotional…” the boy tried to say, but his throat was closed.

He and Kenma should have started their life together as university’s students, after a difficult year of distance-relationship. They should have been happily living in their new apartment: Kuroo showing him the ropes and introducing him to this new experience, Kenma faking that he found the boy annoying and impossible to bear. They had been waiting for those days. They had planned them. They had wanted them.

And now they were gone, like dust in the wind. Like a childish dream.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” Kuroo started to repeat, biting his bottom lip to stop crying. But it was too late: no matter how many times he said it, how many times he called him or hugged him, Kenma wasn’t going to wake up.

 

_December_

“Hey Kitten, this year it seems we could win gold. It would be such an event! Everybody is making such a fuss! It would be the first time in ages!” Kuroo was seated in his usual spot, wearing his team’s red and white uniform, “Oikawa is hella scary about it; if it wasn’t for Iwaizumi, I doubt he would sleep more than an hour per week. Ushiwaka doesn’t even think we could lose, that innocent boy. Bokuto obviously is so excited and noisy that if you were with us, you would probably hit him to make him shut up. But don’t worry, Akaashi is already doing it.”

He stayed in silence for a few seconds, moving the chair nearer the bed.

“Me?” Kuroo replied to a non-existent question, “I’m perfect as always, you know. I’m excited and I want that gold. We’re gonna take it. Hey, I see you rolling your eyes: if you had seen us play, you would believe it too. But okay, you’re right. Maybe, just maybe, I’m freaking out a bit,” he admitted, taking Kenma’s hand in his own and drawing circles on the back, “When you said you would probably stop playing volleyball at uni, I wasn’t mad. I know I pouted for days, but I wasn’t really angry because I thought you were gonna be there with me either way. Cheering with Akaashi for Bokuto and me. Okay, maybe you wouldn’t have cheered, but you would have watched me. At every match. And I would have known it, playing at my best just for you. I would have been invincible.” His grip tightened, air escaping from his lungs.

“So, why you aren’t here?” the raven asked, feeling the overwhelming fear and loneliness finally swamping him; desperate black eyes rised to Kenma’s unexpressive face, searching for an answer, “Why you aren’t coming back to me? Are you tired of me? Are you mad because I was stupid and I let you get in danger instead of me, after nagging so much?” The questions rolled down his lips, more and more rapidly. He slouched toward him, resting his forehead on Kenma’s abdomen. Kuroo was surrendering. He was beginning to believe that Kenma wasn’t going to return.

“You don’t want to come back anymore? Are you really this lazy? I know you’re not, I know you better than anyone…” he cried angrily, “Have you decided is too bothersome to return? Even if everything is crumbling down. Even if I am falling into pieces. You always knew I was bothersome from the start and yet, you followed me. So why? I can’t accept this! I can’t accept that you’re leaving me behind. Didn’t you say you loved me? Did you say it just because it was too troublesome otherwise?”

For a moment, he hoped Kenma would open his eyes and snap at him for being so stupid. That, blushing, he would mumble in a soft breath that he loved him and wasn’t leaving him for being an idiot. Without looking him in the eyes as always, but tugging one of his sleeves, or with a hand in his bedhead hair.

Nothing happened.

Kuroo looked at the big, inexorable ticking clock. Then, he slowly stood up, letting go of Kenma's hand.

“This is gonna be my last championship, Kitten. Even volleyball is not the same without you,” he whispered, clenching his fists until the knuckles became white.

He searched inside himself for some strength, for some hope. But it was a struggle he had fought for too many days, for a too long time.

His phone buzzed and he sighed: they needed him for the first match.

“Don’t leave me for real, Kenma,” Kuroo prayed, bending to kiss him lightly on the lips; then he walked out the room, without looking back.

 

_January_

 

_Kenma was laying down on his bed, the head resting on Kuroo’s belly. He was playing a difficult level on his console, while the boy brushed his hair with long and gentle fingers._

_“Let’s go to play volleyball,” Kuroo purred at some point._

_“No,” replied quietly Kenma, but as always his answer went unheard. His best friend stood, pushing his head away, and then jumped on the floor, snatching away his console. Kenma glared at him._

_“You’re going to ruin your eyes,” Kuroo said, grinning and raising the game outside his reach._

_“Stop nagging, Kuro,” he huffed standing up slowly._

_Kuroo’ smile grew wider and he took him by the wrist, dragging him down the stairs and outside the house._

_“Why volleyball?”  Kenma asked annoyed, following him a few steps behind, without resistance. Kuroo’s hand soon slipped down into his, intertwining their fingers._

_They had repeated this scene so many times that it was incredible to any other viewer they still weren’t tired of it._

_But that wasn’t going to happen, Kenma knew it._

_“Because I love volleyball,” Kuroo answered, “And I love you too,” he added, turning to give him a crooked grin, “I’m greedy and I want to have what I love at the same time, Kitten.”_

_Kenma rolled his eyes._

_“Cheesy," he pouted, “Why now?”  he inquired again._

_“Because soon we will stop playing together.” Now, something sounded off._

_“Then I’m gonna come to your matches,” Kenma replied before realizing, unnerved by Kuroo’s answer._

_“Maybe you won’t.”_

_“Why not?” Kenma became strangely nervous and desired that Kuroo would turn to meet his eyes._

_“Because you won’t be able,” the raven said, before stopping and turning back a little, just to show him a sad smile  “Because you’re going to leave me.”_

_Kenma’s eyes widened but, before he could reply anything, Kuroo released his hold for the first time ever._

_“Aren’t you?”  he asked again before disappearing._

_“…_ **The second-year setter, Oikawa Tooru, sets again to his wing spiker, but the rival middle blocker saves the point again. The teams aren’t going to surrender, but the winner is uncertain…”**

A slightly metallic voice ringed into Kenma’s ears.

An annoying buzzing was calling him from the darkness.

Twitching his lips, he tried to lift his heavy eyelids; light blinded him for a second, but in the end, he could see a white ceiling over his head. Definitely not his room.

He moved his dry eyes around until he found a screen in that unknown room: a volleyball’s match. Japan Youth Team was playing in his red and white uniforms. Oikawa’s smirk flashed while he was setting before the camera shifted on Bokuto spiking down the ball. He made a point and the team screamed with joy, hugging each other. He recognized the bedhead haired boy that haunted his childhood: Kuro was playing too.

Surprised, he tried to stand, his body heavy and uncooperative.

Why was he playing?

He heard an astonished exclamation and his mother entered his field of view, with tears in her eyes.

“Kenma! Kenma!” she was calling and hugging him tightly, but the boy couldn’t stop looking at the screen.

“…Kuro is playing," he observed confused, his throat burning as if he hadn’t talked in ages.

“Kenma!” his mother ignored him, taking his face in her hands to make him look at her, “Can you recognize me? Do you know where you are?” she asked worriedly as streams of tears flowed down her cheeks.

Kenma nodded at the first question, then frowned. What happened?

“Kuro…” he began, bringing a hand to his forehead, “Kuro and I had a date…” he mumbled while pieces of his memory returned together. “He wasn’t looking while crossing the street, that idiot…I…I pushed him. I was hit,” he recollected. She nodded, hugging him again.

“You were in a coma for seven months,” she cried in relief, “We had lost hope…”

Seven months.

Kenma paralyzed.

Seven months.

_“Because you’re going to leave me.”_

His golden eyes ran to the screen. Kuro blocked the spiker with his usual shit-eating grin.

His mother followed his stare and smiled.

“He comes here every week, even with exams and practices. He prayed the nurses to let the TV on when he was playing and, since all of them love him…” she explained sweetly, caressing his hair.

Kenma felt his heart clutching.

Seven months. He had left Kuroo for seven months.

“Against who is playing?” he asked with his feeble voice still rough.

_“This is my last championship.”_

“It’s the final. They could win gold and…” his mom began to answer tenderly, but Kenma wasn’t listening anymore.

With every muscle aching, he crawled out of the bed.

_“Even volleyball is not the same without you.”_

“Where are my clothes?” he asked, impatiently looking around.

“What are you doing, Kenma?” his mother tried to stop him, but he moved away from her arms. A nurse came in and, seeing him awake, called screaming his colleagues, who hurriedly flooded into the room.

“I have to go,” he answered, shaky on his feet. This hurt so much he wanted to pass out.

“Are you crazy? You were in a coma! In coma! It’s already a miracle you’re awake!”

“Kozume-san, please return to your bed.”

“Kozume-san, you shouldn’t be moving.”

“I have to go,” he repeated firmly, looking at the screen.

“Don’t be absurd!” They tried to push him back to the bed, but he rebelled with his weak and crying body.

They were saying he couldn’t leave the hospital. He had to wait. He had to undergo some exams. He was weak and pained. He was confused.

“I HAVE TO GO!”

Everyone silenced, startled.

Kenma was panting hard, but steady now, while a fire burned in his usually mild eyes.

“I have to go now. I’ll return immediately after the match and I’ll undergo all of your exams; I’ll stay here all you want. But not now.”

His mother looked at him amazed, incapable of speaking. Kenma didn’t scream often. He didn’t scream, period. She couldn’t even remember a time he did, and she was his mother. When Kenma was in pain, he stopped moving and closed in himself, whining like a kitten. Kenma was lazy. Kenma hated arguing. Kenma didn’t fight. Kenma always let others drag him, moving with the flood.

The woman followed his eyes and gave a glance to Kuroo, spiking on the screen; then, she returned to look at his own son.

“Kozume-san we can’t…” A nurse tried to reason with him, but his mother lifted a hand to catch their attention.

“We’re going to return soon and I’ll take all the responsibilities,” she said to the astonished hospital’ staff, “Kenma let’s go. You are going to change into the car.”

Kenma was surprised as well, but rapidly nodded and scrambled near her.

Before anyone could say anything, she grabbed his son’s hand and began running towards the exit.

Kenma feet were aching, he couldn’t coordinate as always and was already dead tired, but his mind was focusing on Kuroo’s desperate prayer.

_“Don’t leave me.”_

Kenma, if it had been any other day, would have been terrified by his mother’s driving; now, was too busy wearing his jeans in the small seat.

His mother tightened the grip on the steering wheel.

“This is crazy," she mumbled to herself, while Kenma finally seated, properly dressed.

He nodded.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, with his eyes on the street.

“For the first time in your life, I’ve just seen you desperate. I've waited nineteen years to see as you want to fight for something, not caring about the price. As a mother, I couldn’t waste it,” she explained with trembling lips.

“Kuro is worth it,” he sipky answered, showing a tiny smile.

She started crying silently.

“When…When you had the accident,” she confessed with a cracked voice, “I…I told him it was his fault. I told him it was his fault. I was so unjust to Kuroo. I never retreated those words and he would always apologize to me when we met and…”

“It’s okay mom,” Kenma interrupted her reassuringly, “Kuro is not mad and I’m not either. This is already enough.”

“From the start, you two were just…so in synch, so capable of understanding each other,” she remembered, still amazed after all those years, “Even if it was unexpected at first, I should have known it would have ended this way.”

“It wasn’t easy.” Kenma chuckled softly to her surprise, “It wasn’t easy at all.”

From being best friends to lovers? It had been hell, a bothersome hell. Kenma was unable to express freely his emotions or wishes, being always to shy; Kuroo was too pushy and, at the same time, too careful. They'd had to find the right balance, in their own complicated way.

“But Kuro,” he continued feeling his heart clenching, “Kuro've always given me his hand, even when I didn’t want it or I hadn't done nothing worth it. And I've always followed his lead, trusting him even if he didn’t’ trust himself. That’s why I have to go. This is the first time he had ever left my hand. I believe it’s my time to go and take his because he’s foolishly thinking I've abandoned him. Stupid black cat.”

It was the longest speech his mother had ever heard from his mouth.

Screeching, the car stopped half on the path, and Kenma bonked his head against the window. They were there, at the gym.

“GO!” she shouted.

Kenma, wobbling, got off the car and began running. His heart was throbbing so painfully for the effort that he feared it could break his chest. But he couldn’t slow down. He needed his body to work just for a little more.

He heard his mother following him, the car abandoned. He saw in front of them some guards, coming to block his way, and felt a rush panic, but his mom started shouting.

“LET HIM PASS! I WILL PAY! LET HIM GO! IT'S A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION!”

Maybe the guards understood, maybe they were just too shocked to block him, but Kenma passed between them and entered the building. It echoed with loud cheering and applause. He didn’t bother searching the way up, he went straight to door he knew opened on the court.

His breath was caught up in his lungs and his muscles were burning so painfully he had tears in his eyes. However, he couldn’t fall. Not now. With both his hands, he slammed open the heavy doors and tumbled inside. The lights blinded him and the noises hit his ears with the force of a hammer. He stood up with his body trembling.

Kenma’s eyes found him immediately. Black bedhead hair. Slender catlike body.

Kuro was running towards the net.

It was the last point.

Oikawa frowned focusing, sweats running down his face as he followed the ball coming his way.

Kenma recognized the movement, recognized the position Kuroo would always assume for him the past. Curled like a panther, with arms like wings.

He jumped.

“SPIKE!” Kenma cried aloud as he never had.

Kuroo’s hand slammed down the ball neatly.

The referee whistled.

The gym exploded in shouts, cries and cheers.

All his teammates jumped on Kuroo, screaming and crying for the happiness; they hugged him as if they wanted to suffocate him. Oikawa was crying so much that he didn’t even notice Ushijima’s arm around his shoulders. Bokuto, who should have been dead tired, was bouncing up and down, launching some of his teammates in the air. Probably it was Nishinoya, the libero.

Only Kuroo wasn’t moving. Frozen on his feet.

Kenma watched him slowly turn his head until their gaze intertwined. His coal eyes widened in astonishment: it couldn’t be true.

The others noticed his strangeness and followed his stare. Everyone paralyzed.

Kenma showed him his faint, blushing smile.

Finally, Kuroo moved, ran unsteadily towards him. He launched himself over Kenma, arms wrapping around his fragile boyfriend.

All the strength that supported the younger left him and he fell in his embrace. They both crumbled down on the floor.

Kuroo was warmth and reassuring as Kenma remembered.

“You,” he tried to stay but his voice broke, “You…it can’t be true…you woke up,” he cried, tightening the grip on him; he hid his face in the crook of Kenma's neck.

Tears of relief ran down Kenma’s cheek, while he grabbed his shirt in a familiar gesture.

“If I hadn’t come to your most important victory, you would have pouted forever," he answered with his usual monotone, low voice.

Kuroo separated from him a little, just to cup his face with the hands. He looked at Kenma as if he had never seen him before, admiring every inch of him as if he was a miracle. Golden catlike eyes. Pudding hair. Thin lips.

“I thought you had left me…” he whispered with red, watery eyes; his fingers were shaky.

Kenma tried to shoot him an angry glare, but there was only sweetness in his eyes.

“I know. That’s why I came.”

Kuro kissed him, gently and hesitantly as their first time. He kissed him because, between the two of them, words weren’t needed. He kissed him softly to savor his presence. He kissed him because he was bursting with happiness.

The entire gym was confused; the referee was nagging at the team to bring order, but Oikawa barked him to shut the hell up, with tears of commotion stinging his eyes.

When they separated to breathe, Kuroo hugged him again.

“I missed you. I was so scared that you weren’t going to return. The apartment is cold and lonely. I’m surrounded by hyperactive idiots or lovey-dovey couples. University’s courses are boring. Dining alone is the worst thing ever. I didn’t have my personal cheerleader. The bed was cold. I lost all the matches I played online gaming. My hair went crazy. I couldn’t sleep anymore. Everything, everything sucked without you. I missed you. And I’m…”

“If you say you’re sorry, I’m going to punch you," Kenma interrupted him, resting his head against Kuro’s chest to hear the calming sound of his heart.

“But…”

“Shut up Kuro.”

He shut up.

“Now, everything is gonna be okay.”

“I know.”

“Before…you heard me,” Kenma observed, a bit surprised and embarrassed, nuzzling against him.

Kuroo chuckled and tilted his chin up so he would look at him.

“I always hear you, Kitten,” he chirped with his usual grin.

Kenma rolled his eyes.

“So cheesy.”

“You love it tough." The other laughed and Kenma smiled too.

That was the moment when Bokuto’s patience ran out and he crashed into them.

“KENMA!” the owl called loudly, squeezing them in his arms and weeping tears of joy. Kenma faked an annoyed sigh, but let him cradle them.

“Hey Bokuto,” he greeted him with a hinted smile, causing another wet hug.

“Koutaro, you’re choking him.”

Kenma turned slightly and, with relief, saw behind him Akashi, out of breath and trying to find his composure again. When he had seen Kenma, he had run down as fast as he could.

“Akaaaashiiii!” his boyfriend called, before grabbing his wrist and pulling him down, “You too!” he cried including him in the hug.

“Sorry Kenma," the owl’s former setter apologized, but he was smiling fondly.

“I’m so happy. The happiest day of my life…” Bokuto was repeating.

“I know bro, I know," Kuroo agreed, moved by his emotional best friend.

They stayed like that for some minutes. Then, someone coughed to have their attention; raising their eyes, they found an embarrassed Oikawa standing near them with puffy eyes. He seemed unsure of what to say.

“Oh, Tooru-chan! Are you moved too?” Kuroo insinuated with a smirk, but the other guy pouted, with a red blush flaring on his cheeks.

“I’m crying for our victory, Kuro-chan," he replied, but it was too late. Bokuto'd already caught him.

“Captain, you too!”  he shouted dragging him down.

“What…wait!” the brunet tried to protest while being absorbed in the group hug, “I hate you all,” he whined, but at the same time getting comfortable in their arms, “Well not Kenma. Nor Akaashi. Just you two,” he specified with a satisfied sigh.

That was the signal and, in a few minutes, the entire team was hugging them.

“This is embarrassing,"  Kenma huffed quietly and Kuroo laughed as a hysterical monkey.

“Kuro-chan don’t burst my eardrums, please!”

“I know you love it, Kenma! Deeeeep down!”

“Koutaro. Stop please.”

“I don’t want to ruin the moment,” Ushijima interrupted them, somewhere in the pile, “But hadn’t we a gold medal to take?”

They all looked at each other panicking.

“Oh my gosh!” they cried, trying to disentangle themselves.

They got all up in a mess, finding the coach and the annoyed referee waiting for them. Together with the entire gym and all the judges prepared for the ceremony.

Kenma wanted to die.

The team gulped and faked composure while reaching the podium.

Kuroo was reluctant to leave his boyfriend, who was barely standing, but Akaashi smiled at him reassuringly; in the end, that, and Kenma’s, glare made him move. During the entire ceremony, the two former setter, seated on the bench, stared proudly at their boyfriends, gold twinkling on their chest.

When everything was finally finished, Kuroo literally materialized at Kenma’ side.

“This is for you, Kitten,” Kuroo said proudly, putting the gold medal around his neck. Kenma wanted to refuse, but his boyfriend was watching him as the best thing he’d ever seen, so he accepted it with a small smile.

“You earned it,” Kenma congratulated him calmly and Kuroo fondly pulled him against his chest by the waist.

“I know, I’m amazing.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“We should celebrate!” an excited Bokuto interrupted them, picking up a done Akaashi in his arms and swinging him round and round.

Ushijima nodded silently, but Oikawa looked at Kenma perplexed.

“Kenma shouldn’t you return to…” he tried to stay, but his eyes caught a familiar figure walking towards him with an overly proud smile, “…IWA-CHAN!” He literally jumped into the arms of his boyfriend, making them both collapse to the ground.

“Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi roared but didn’t’ move and held him tightly, hands ruffling his hair.

“Some things never change," Kenma thought quietly, his hand in Kuroo’s.

“I’m sorry but I promised to return to the hospital,” he then apologized to his friends, looking at the ground.

Kuroo stared at him, horrified.

“Oh my god Kenma! Why are you even outside the hospital?”  he asked, finally realizing the absurdity of the event.

“To see you?” he answered exasperated, but his boyfriend wasn’t listening to him anymore. He rapidly took him by the waist and lifted him over his shoulder.

“You were in a fucking coma for seven months. You shouldn’t wander around like this!” he reprimanded Kenma as he walked toward the exit, “Sorry guys we’re going to celebrate when Kenma is okay!” He waved a hand to his amused teammates, who were already planning an illegal party at the hospital.

“I’m fine. Put me down,"  Kenma lied blatantly.

“You’re not fine. You haven’t moved for an eternity and you can barely walk,” replied worriedly Kuroo, “You’re definitely not fine, Kitten.”

“Stop nagging Kuro.”

“Don’t act spoiled now. I promise I’m staying with you at the hospital.”

“I know.”

“I have so many things to tell you.”

“I know.”

“And I recorded all of our matches, so we can watch it together if you want.”

“I want.”

“Aren’t you happy, Kitten?” Kuroo finally asked, body buzzing with a giddy electricity.

The perfect day of his life.

Kenma blushed, clinging to his jersey.

“I am,” he murmured honestly.

“Me too, me too,"  Kuroo replied, bubbling with happiness.

“Have you my console?”

“I have it, I have it," his boyfriend sighed, a smile on his lips.

Ah, Kenma'd come back. Everything was right again.


End file.
